A Step in the Right Direction
by ParisianSugar
Summary: Jane, a traveling vagabond, strolls into a town in the West lookin for a room to rent. When she finds out that the only room available is with "The Witch", a socially reclusive woman who is rumored to collect dead bodies from their graves, will Jane skee-daddle out of town or will she stick around and maybe befriend this so-called "witch"? Borrowed from a prompt.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay this fic is inspired by a prompt I happened across. { post/72642902210/fic-idea } I took it and ran with it. Its a little slow going at first, I hope you'll stick around for more. Reviews are most welcome! **_

"Alone. That's the best way for me to be." Jane nodded to the young woman begging her to stay. "I'm sorry, Lo...Lin… What was your name?"

"Olivia. Olivia is my name. Will you come back into town anytime soon?" The young woman asked.

"I'm not sure. Listen, beautiful… You don't wanna wait around for me. alright?" Jane kissed Olivia on the cheek, after buttoning her pants, she grabbed her bag and headed out of the room. As she set out down the road towards the next town, she thought back to the day she left the place she called home.

"_Janie… Don't leave. Please?"_

"_Frankie, Ma is gone, and so is Pop. You… you got your own life. I've just got to figure out what is going to make me happy. And stayin' here… isn't working. I love you, kiddo. Take care of that wife of yours, huh? She's good for you." Jane smiled, and hugged Frankie before she left the house. Before heading out of town, she stopped by the cemetery to say her goodbyes. _

"_Ma? Pop? Listen, I can't keep trying to stay happy here. The rumors are that the West holds some fortune, no… maybe not. I won't believe it until I see it, but still. You and Pop are gone, and well, Frankie has his own life, and Tommy… well, I haven't seen him since last winter." She fumbled with her hands, before pulling the flowers from her bag, placing them on the grave. "I'll keep you in my heart, I promise." _

"Yeah, I'm looking for a room. Is there anything available around these parts?"

"Ma'am?"

"Drop the ma'am… I'm… just don't worry about that." Jane smiled, her dimples popping. "Any rooms around this little town?"

"I believe the inn is booked up, but there's a lady on the edge of town, Ms. Isles? She rents out her extra room, no one ever seems to take her up on it though. Rumor has it she's into some weird things." The older man behind the bar halfheartedly chuckled.

"Weird things? Like what?"

"Some of the locals think she's a witch."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jane shook her head, "Witches aren't real."

"Well, you're new, all the new ones in town say that." He nodded, "I would say she's nice, but she hardly ever leaves her place. Except at night, or so I hear. I try to stay in well lit areas, like here at the bar."

"I'll take my chances, where does she live?"

"Edge of town, last house. Its set back in the trees. Good luck, what was your name again? I didn't catch it."

"Jane… Jane Rizzoli."

"Alright, I'll remember, in case we don't hear from you again." He winked.

"Yeah, thanks." Jane threw some money down, to pay for her drink before grabbing her bag and heading towards the edge of town. She maintained her brave front as she strolled towards the house, it wasn't until she stepped onto a creaky board on the stairs, that her stomach seemed to do a somersault. She reached to knock, silently telling herself that witches weren't real, perhaps this would just be for the night. She didn't have much of a choice, either seek the mercy of the mysterious woman in this house, or sleep under the stars, and tonight it looked like rain. She took a deep breath and steadied herself as she knocked gently.

A small, shrouded figure answered the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Ye-yeah… My name is Jane, the gentleman at the bar, in town said you had a room that you rented out? Seems like there isn't anything available at the inn. I… I can sleep somewhere else, if it's any issue. I'm sorry I bothered you ma'am." Jane nervously shifted her weight, before turning as if to leave.

"Please stay." The voice answered quietly. "It looks as though it might rain, we're due for a storm. Please, come inside. I'll make you some tea."

Jane shifted uncomfortably again, before she followed the woman inside. "Th-Thank you, ma'am."

"Please, call me Maura?" The woman pulled her overcoat and hood off, hanging it by the door. "I just returned home myself. You can put your things there, until I get you settled in a room. Follow me?" She motioned Jane to follow her into the kitchen where she began preparing water to boil. She gathered the leaves that she stored to make tea, along with a jar of honey. "I robbed a nest a few days ago, that's fresh honey for your tea. I could make you some biscuits too? Are you hungry, Jane?"

"I… I've been travelling all day, I could use something to eat, if its no hassle." Jane smiled, she stared at the woman who moved about the kitchen. This woman wasn't scary, in fact she was beautiful. Jane noticed the way her honey colored hair fell between her shoulders, and the way her eyes sparkled when she said she'd robbed the bee's nest. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You just sit there, you've been travelling. I know you're exhausted." Maura smiled, as she pulled all the ingredients to make a pan of bread. "So, what brings you to our little town?"

"I heard there was more out here, but all I've seen is a vast expanse of nothing. And the occasional wild animal." Jane nodded. "I couldn't just sit at home, and wait for life to happen. My parents are dead, one brother who disappeared and another with a new family. Our entire town seemed to think I was this old maid, since I haven't married anyone yet."

"At least they don't think of you as a witch." Maura nodded, as she mixed the flour, eggs, and milk together, then began to add other ingredients. She noticed Jane's look of surprise, when she said that. "I know what the town thinks of me. I'm not a social person, and I'm not as effeminate as most of the women in town."

"You don't seem 'witchy'." Jane nodded, "The gentleman at the bar, said you were into weird things is all, I believe you're simply misunderstood."

"They believe I'm a grave robber, I… I'm not. I simply moved my sister back to my property. Her husband… he was a terrible man, and insisted that they bury her in the community cemetery, mostly to hurt me. He never liked me, and I never like him." She shrugged, "So, after I heard that he'd left town, I waited until the moon was out, and brought her home."

"I understand," Jane nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry, that all of that happened. You've been through so much. You're very misunderstood, and that is truly tragic."

"Thank you, for your kindness." Maura smiled, her eyes glistening with fresh tears, she finished the dough, and began dropping it onto a pan, and placing it in the oven.

"Nothing to thank me for, we all have histories, Ms. Isles."

"Call me Maura, please? Anything else feels...I don't know, you're the first person in a long time who has treated me as a human being." She began to filter the water out of the pot, over the tea leaves and into a cup. She placed it in front of Jane, and offered a spoon for the honey as well. "I grow and dry the leaves myself. I hope that you find that it tastes good." She smiled softly once more.

Jane noted the deep dimples on either cheek, and smiled in return. "May I ask what happened to your sister?"

"She was pregnant, there were… complications. I tried to help her, with many remedies I'd read about. And, nothing helped. I lost her, and my nephew in the same day." She nodded sadly, as she grabbed her own cup and took a seat across from Jane. "Her husband blamed me, I simply tried to help her."

Without thinking, Jane reached her hand across the table and touched Maura's arm gently. The other woman flinched as if to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to that. I'm used to being alone." Maura spoke softly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm so sorry, for all of that in your past." Jane frowned, squeezing the arm beneath her hand gently. "I'll stay here as long as you'll have me."

Maura smiled, and then pulled away, "The bread! I almost forgot!" She blushed, standing and moving towards her oven, she pulled the bread out quickly, placing them onto a plate and in front of Jane. "Please? Enjoy. I'll go get your room in order for you."

Jane couldn't recall the last time she'd had something that delicious to eat. She was finishing her last bite as Maura walked back into the room. "This was delicious, I could've eaten them without the honey and been just as happy."

"I'm glad you enjoyed. I'll make a fresh batch for breakfast in the morning, as well as some eggs and bacon. I hope that sounds appetizing?"

"It does, actually. I haven't had a decent meal since... Well, since before my Ma passed." Jane nodded, she moved to stand. "Would you like for me wash this? I.. I can."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that. Just placed it there in the basin, I'll take care of it later. I have your room ready, if you'd like to take a look?" Maura smiled, motioning Jane back out into the foyer, and up the stairs.

Jane noticed how much larger the house seemed now that she was deeper inside. "You have a beautiful home, Maura." She spoke as they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you, it's not in it's same glory as it was when I was a young girl, but I'm doing the best I can." She smiled, motioning Jane towards a room. "This is your room, I've warmed a basin of water for you to clean off with, and if you'll leave your clothes by the door, I'll be happy to wash them for you as well."

"You don't have to do that. I have plenty, I'll be fine."

"I insist, please?" Maura looked to her with pleading eyes.

"alright, I'll bathe, and put on my nightgown. I'll leave my things here." She pointed to just inside the door. "Why do you insist?"

"It's been so long since I've had someone to take care of," Maura nodded, "I'm glad you stopped in tonight."

"Me too." Jane nodded and smiled, happy to oblige the gentle, and not so scary woman.

The next morning, Jane awoke to a gentle tapping at her door. "Jane?" The voice quietly called out.

"Yeah?"

"I have breakfast almost ready, I was checking to see if you were hungry?"

"I'll be right down, Maura." Jane replied, she sat up and ran her fingers through her unruly hair, before leaving the room. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Maura standing there waiting. The image of the woman before her stunned her slightly. Maura stood in a silky robe, her long hair braided loosely, and falling onto her shoulder. She looked rested and bright eyed.

"Good morning, I didn't mean to startle you." Maura smiled, "I was just giving you a moment, before I knocked again."

"Quite alright, I..." Jane looked over herself, "Am I alright to be wearing this down to breakfast? I don't have a robe to wear over it."

"It's just you and I. And I don't mind it." Maura turned and looked, for the first time noticing Jane's very long legs. She blushed and turned away, quickly making her way down the rest of the stairs. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she began plating breakfast for she and her guest.

"It smells wonderful in here," Jane smiled, taking a seat. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Maura shook her head, and placed a full cup of tea in front of Jane. "No, you sit there. And enjoy breakfast." She smiled, placing two plates on the table.

"This looks wonderful." Jane smiled, "thank you, so much."

"So, what does today hold for you?" Maura asked curiously.

"Well, I thought I'd hang around here, if that's alright with you? See if you needed any help with anything." Jane nodded, as she ate. "I'd like to repay you for your hospitality, I'm sure you charge more than the inn, seein' as this is more like a bed and breakfast." She grinned.

"You don't owe me anything, but I do appreciate the company, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Make yourself at home." Maura nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

After finishing breakfast, Maura disappeared out of the kitchen, after Jane asked to take care of their dishes. When she came back in, she produced a pair of pants and a shirt, both looked new and clean. "I'm still washing all of your clothes for you, but these should fit you fine." She smiled, "if you'll excuse me? I'm going to go get ready for the day as well."

Jane nodded a thank you, and finished up. She grabbed the clothes and headed back up the stairs to her room to change. Both the shirt and the pants fit her perfectly, she smiled in the mirror at herself as she washed her face. 'Something about her makes me not want to run...' She thought silently to herself.

Maura found herself alone in her room once more, she began to undress as she walked to her bureau, and opened the doors. What stared back at her was something she saw each day. Her dresses on one side, and her sister's on the other. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she touched the material on each one. "I miss you Caroline, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." She whispered, as she let out a choked sob. "I let Jane borrow your garden clothes, I'm sure you wouldn't mind. She's a tall one, just like you were."

As Jane finished dressing, she stepped out into the hallway, and heard a muffled cry. Normally, she'd brush it off, but something held her there, listening more. "Maura? Ms. Isles? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine. I seemed to have jammed my finger in the door of my dresser. I'll be fine, I'll meet you downstairs?" Maura spoke softly, steadying her voice as she grabbed one of her daily dresses. She noticed as she looked in the mirror, hives began to appear across her chest and up her neck. "Dammit... Everytime." She sighed, running her fingers over the spots that appeared. She washed her face, and dressed quickly, braiding her hair once more.

Jane sat in the living room, quietly fumbling with a thread on her pants, as Maura entered. "Hi, you look lovely."

"You look lovely too, Jane." Maura smiled.

Jane nervously ran her fingers through her still unruly hair, "I hate to ask, do you have any ribbon or something I could tie my hair back with?"

"I do, would you mind allowing me to braid it?" Maura began to dig into a sewing kit across the room. "Perhaps it would keep it from getting so windblown today?"

"Sure." Jane smiled, "I haven't had my hair braided since I was a little girl."

Maura motioned for Jane to take a seat in the floor, as she sat down on the couch behind her. Agile fingers moved through Jane's raven locks with ease. She moved gently, each strand meticulously tucked with another. "You have very beautiful hair, Jane."

"Tha-thank you." Jane nodded.

"Hold still." Maura steadied Jane's head, "please?"

"Sorry."

"Quite alright, just difficult to hit a moving target is all." Maura finished, and tied the braid off with a deep blue ribbon, making sure not to have it look too girly or fancy. "All done, how does that feel?"

"Feels good." Jane nodded, "thank you." She smiled. "Now what? What can I help you with around here? Please? Allow me to feel useful?"

Maura smiled, "Alright, while I wash your clothes, if you'll refill all of the oil lamps, so we won't be in the dark tonight, that would be most helpful. The oil is down in the cellar, I'll give you a pitcher to put it in, so you're not carrying each lamp."

Jane set to her task, making multiple trips to the cellar and back, each time she noted how many lamps she was able to fill. By the time she was finishing up, she'd developed a rhythm, five lamps filled with each trip. As she descended one final time, she looked around the dark area, attempting to make sense of all the items she'd either almost tripped over or bumped into. Not wanting to be caught snooping, she made her way back up the stairs, finding Maura waiting. "Oh! You startled me, I wasn't expecting you to be right there." She smiled nervously.

Maura took note of the nervousness in Jane's voice, "Everything okay? You seem a little...shaken?"

"No, no… I'm fine, I tripped over something down there in the dark. I was just trying to finish up is all."

"You're welcome to look through anything down there, I have nothing to hide. Most of the items are things of my family's. Things I couldn't bear to look at any longer." Maura shrugged. "I hung your clothes on the line in the back yard. Once they're dry, I'll patch all the holes for you."

"You don't have to do that." Jane murmured, feeling guilty for even attempting to look through the items stored in the cellar.

"It's fine, like I said last night… I'm happy to take care of you."

"I lied." Jane spoke softly.

"What do you mean?" Maura gently placed her hand on Jane's elbow, escorting her into the living room.

"I was looking at all the stuff down there, I mean… I tripped, and almost fell in the dark, but I- I was looking through some of it. I just, I wanna know more about you."

"You are welcome to ask me anything, Jane. Anything at all, I'd like to know more about you as well. Why don't we talk over our dinner tonight, and after? I'm going to work on your clothes, would you mind going to the store in town and pick up a few things?"

"Not at all, give me a list and I'll do it. Happily." Jane smiled, the nervousness falling away as she looked into Maura's green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I appologize for the short chapter, but I felt I needed to cut it. Hopefully you all won't hate me too very much. :) **_

Jane sat up, listening closely trying to decipher how upset Maura seemed tonight. A week had passed since her first night there, and at some point, each night Jane would hear quiet cries from down the hall. Each night she'd knock on Maura's door, checking to make sure she was alright. And each night Maura would assure her that there was nothing wrong, to go back to bed. Tonight was different, Jane thought. Tonight her cries seemed much more pained, more distraught. Jane knocked, "Maura?"

"Y-yes Jane?" The other woman's voice answered quietly, her voice shaky.

"You alright in there?"

"I-I'll be fine, please go get some rest."

"With all due respect, I don't feel comfortable doing so. I... I hear you crying at night." Jane shifted her weight uncomfortably, still listening closely at the door. "I'm coming in..."

"No, I'll be fine." Maura spoke once more, but to no avail, as the door opened and Jane stepped inside. "I said I'd be fine." She looked up from the floor beside the bed.

Jane tentatively stepped closer, kneeling in front of her host. "What is it, Maura? What has you so upset?" She asked softly, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"It's... I... I miss my sister." She nodded, "and I feel as though you're leaving soon, and I'll be alone and feared once again."

Jane understood loss. Her parents died within a week of one another. One moment she was a carefree nine year old, the next, she was taking care of her brothers. "Come here..." Jane opened her arms, something she never did, but felt compelled to hold the woman closely.

Maura looked at Jane, surprised and confused. No one since her sister had shown such compassion towards her. Feeling vulnerable, she leaned into Jane's arms. Her once quieted cries, now regaining their volume as her guest allowed her to let go. She felt Jane pull her up, and help her to the bed.

"I'm going to sit with you until you feel better." Jane spoke softly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Maura. She pulled the blanket up, and rested her hand on Maura's arm.

"You... You're very kind." Maura nodded, "You don't have to sit up with me though, I'll be fine." She smiled sadly, her face red and eyes swollen.

"Shhh..." Jane smiled, before getting up and grabbing a washcloth, coming back to sit on the side of the bed. She began wiping the cool cloth over Maura's forehead and cheeks. "Try to relax," she folded the cloth and laid it over Maura's eyes. "This will keep your eyes from hurting and being swollen later." She spoke quietly, reaching to take Maura's hand.

"Would you lie here with me?" Maura asked softly. "Please?"

"Um, sure." Jane seemed surprised, but maneuvered, and laid down beside of Maura. "Like this?"

"May I?" She sat up, pointing to Jane's shoulder.

Jane nodded, opening her arms as Maura curled against her, resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "Comfortable?"

"I am." Maura smiled, before draping the washcloth over her eyes, "thank you, Jane."

Jane smiled, dragging her fingers over Maura's back, she listened as her breaths became more even, and felt the woman relax against her. Eventually, Jane allowed herself to drift off as well, holding tightly to the woman in her arms.

Jane awoke the next morning, to an empty bed. She looked around confused, "This isn't my room..." She mumbled to herself as she scratched her head. She heard rustling downstairs and made her way towards the noise, finding Maura carrying items up from the cellar. "Maura?"

"I'm cleaning out the cellar, all of this? It's.. It's just haunting me." The honey blonde nodded at the items accumulating in the foyer.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Burn it? Sell it? Not that anyone would buy anything from me, even with you acting as a buffer, no one in town will speak to me." She shrugged. "Maybe I need to just get rid of all of this and start anew."

"Is this because of last night? I.. I just couldn't handle you being so upset, it seemed worse than the past few nights."

Maura shook her head, "No, you... You made me feel loved last night. In just your embrace, and your comfort. If anything, you showed me I can move on."

Jane smiled. "I'm glad I helped you feel some sort of comfort last night. Are you hungry? Haven't you eaten?"

"I haven't. I can make us something, I'm sure you're tired of biscuits, and jam."

"Actually I'm not, I've looked forward to them each day." Jane smiled. "If you'll teach me, I would love to make some. So you don't have to keep cooking for me."

"I like cooking for you." Maura smiled, dusting her hands off on her dress. "But I'd love to teach you, follow me."

Jane nodded and followed, she watched as Maura pulled out all of the ingredients, a pan and a bowl to mix it all in.

"Don't sit… come here. You're going to make these." Maura smiled, motioning to Jane. "Okay, get some flour, pour it in the bowl. Okay, next some salt, baking powder, a little bit of that milk. Not too much." She nodded, as Jane followed her instructions.

"How do I mix all of this, do you have a spoon?"

"Nope." Maura held up her hands, "We use our hands, weren't you paying attention the other night?"

"I… I forgot. Um," Jane placed her hands into the bowl and made a face, "Oh this feels...odd." She shook her hand.

"Knead the dough, Jane." Maura spoke softly, as she watched Jane struggle in mixing the ingredients. "Okay, like this. Let me help you." She suggested, stepping behind the taller woman, she snaked her hands around Jane's waist and down her arms. She covered Jane's hands with her own, and began moving in rhythm with her. "You're doing well." She murmured softly.

Jane felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach, as they continued. Sure, she'd bedded women before, but this was different. Feeling Maura pressed against her this way, felt right. "M-Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"May I kiss you?" She turned her head, looking towards Maura.


End file.
